As background for our invention, there have been for many years password generators for a PIN. PINs have been used to gain access to automated tellers and security areas when unattended operation and/or verification of authorization is desired. They have been used for granting access to computers, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,258 to Davies et al granted Jan. 17, 1989. PINS may be generated automatically, and may be generated by random number generators or pseudo-random number sequences stored in the memory of a computer. U.S Pat. No. 4,800,590 to James C. Vaughan illustrates a password generating device for generating passwords, and a computer access system based upon the generated secure number based on time such that the algorithm is valid only over a 3 minute window. However, the lock or unlock of a computer system e.g. the host computer of Vaughan does not satisfy needs which are now possible to achieve. It is dissimilar similar in that it doesn't deal with repetitive modification of machine function and permits a range of numbers that can be matches instead of one unique number.
Many methods exist for granting or revoking a user's access to selected facilities or files within a data processing system. These techniques often utilize a secret "key" or "password" entered by a user and recognized within the data processing system as an indication of the user's ability to read, write, delete, copy or append a selected record. One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,258. Further, several known techniques exist for storing such "keys," "passwords" or other secure data within secure storage devices within a data processing system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,927 discloses a method for providing a security module for physically protecting such sensitive data. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,062 discloses a method for protecting sensitive data, such as private security codes.
Each of the methods described above permits the storage and utilization of sensitive or private data; however, none of these publications teaches a technique whereby the functional characteristics of a data processing system may be selectively altered. Systems do exist for enabling or disabling electronic equipment utilizing "keys" or other similar devices. Primarily such systems are directed to enabling or disabling reception of television or CATV signals within a television receiver. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,224 and 4,471,379.
In summary, many systems exist which permit selected users to access and manipulate particular files within a data processing system or which enable or disable a selected electronic system; however, no known systems exist which permit the functional characteristics of a data processing system to be selectively modified without the necessity of physical or mechanical manipulation.